


Fighting For You

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: ONE-SHOT: AU - Non Magic, Non CanonEmma and Regina have a nice night out, until they come across Regina's ex Robin and naturally, Emma steps in to defend Regina's honour.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Storybrooke One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fighting For You

As soon as Regina and Emma stepped into the room, Regina knew it was going to be an unbearable night. They saw Robin across the room and Emma squeezed Regina's hand tightly, letting her know she was there. Regina smiled nervously at Emma and then they moved to the table where everyone was already sitting.

They all sat down and greeted each other and Regina relaxed a little. She was safe, Robin was across the room, and might not even know that she was here. So they went through their meal with the family and everyone enjoyed and had a great night.

Once the night was over, Emma and Regina were the last to leave, as they were walking back to their apartment and wanted to see everyone else home first. They'd barely made it to the end of the street, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, look who's confident enough to show her face." Emma pushed her arm out in front of Regina, to both try and shield her from Robin and to stop her from moving towards him. "Even got a little bodyguard to look after you." Robin comments with a smug grin and Regina tries to move forward again, but Emma pushes her back.

"What do you know about looking after someone?" Emma bites, keeping her emotions in check, just.

"What's the little bitch been saying about me huh? That I was controlling or abusive, some crap like that?" Robin said dropping his cigarette to the floor and moving towards them a couple of steps.

"Regina didn't have to. I know what it looks like. I can guess what you were like as a boyfriend. Probably went out with the guys a couple of times a week, whilst Regina worked every hour she possibly could, to support both of you, because you didn't bother to help. You probably slept around and didn't tell her because to you she wasn't worth the hassle. She would have only over reacted right? Why tell her that you're sleeping around, you're only doing it, because she won't? Am I close, to the kind of dick you are?" Emma pushed and she saw the moment that Robin snapped. She pushed Regina backwards as Robin dived at them and she managed to catch the fist that was thrown at her.

The fight didn't last long, how could it, Robin was clearly at least a little drunk and out of shape, whilst Emma was, well Emma. The first punch Robin threw was easily caught as was the second. Emma tried to take his legs from under him, but got caught by the third fist and then a stray knee as they both tumbled to the floor. When Emma glanced over her shoulder to check on Regina, Robin caught her with an elbow to the stomach and Emma had to roll off him to catch her breath. Robin tried to crawl to his feet, but Emma just kicked them out from under him again and he went sprawling back to the floor.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked, or will you stay down?" Emma spat but before Robin could answer, the sound of sirens was heard and when Emma looked back at Regina, she was smiling with her cell in hand. "David's on his way." Regina stated and Emma smiled back at her.

"My saviour." Emma says, turning to glance at Robin who was laying on the floor, breathing heavily. She then moved back towards Regina. "I think that title, firmly goes to you." Regina says smiling and Emma returns the smile. Emma loops her arms around Regina's neck and pulls her in close. "Thank you." Regina whispers, loud enough for only Emma to hear. "I'll always fight for you, don't for a second doubt it." Emma says and Regina breaths deeply into Emma's chest and then a police car approaches and parks up next to them and David steps out.

"So, what trouble are you two getting into, in the last half an hour?" He asks with a smile and Emma smiles at her father. David looks them over once and then turns to get Robin to his feet and into the back of the squad car, thankfully, he didn't fight much, maybe Emma had done more damage than she thought.

"Emma, do you need to a lift to ER?" David asked and Emma shook her head.

"No, I've got nothing serious. They all feel fairly superficial." Emma says and David eyes her for a minute before nodding.

"Okay. Well ring your mother, when you get home, let her know the two of you are in safe and give me a ring in the morning, if you need a day off." David says and Emma nods before he goes and shares a hug with both Emma and Regina before climbing into the car and driving Robin to the station.

Emma looped her arm around Regina's waist protectively and the other women curled in closer. "Come on, let's get home." Emma says and the two slowly walk the streets back home, back to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
